blindspotfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Weller
Kurt Weller is an FBI agent and head of the FBI Critical Incident Response Group on NBC's Blindspot. His name appears mysteriously tattooed on Jane Doe's body and it's up to him and his team to solve the cases that are directly linked to them. Personality Kurt She wakes up naked in Times Square, completely covered in mysterious, intricate tattoos with no memory of who she is or how she got there. But there's one tattoo that is impossible to miss: the name of FBI agent Kurt Weller, emblazoned across her back. "Jane," Agent Weller, and the rest of the FBI quickly realize that each mark on her body is clue to a crime, leading them closer to the truth about her identity and the mysteries to be revealed. Early life Eldest son of Bill Weller, Kurt grew up with his little sister, Sarah Weller in Clearfield, Pennsylvania. It is implied that their mother divorced Bill due to incompatibility and her phrase "you're just like your father" meant an important issue in his life after his father became the prime suspect of Kurt's best friend's disappearance. At the age of 10, he met and became close friends with Taylor Shaw. Their childhood is explored through Weller's memories, mentioning fishing and camping trips with his dad, also one specific moment where, while climbing a tree, Taylor got a scar at the back of her neck. Taylor Shaw disappears under mysterious circumstances but everything pointed to Weller's dad, who was never forgiven by his son. Weller joined the FBI and became Special Agent. During his time at the Military School, Weller used to sneak out to check on his sister, Sarah, and make sure she was still doing ok while living with their father. Season 1 After a case in Kentucky, Weller gets back to NYC to be assigned with a case of a woman found inside of a bag in Times Square whose memory was erased by a drug and her body fully covered in tattoos. Trying to understand about Jane Doe's whereabouts and why his name is tattooed at the back of her neck, Weller finds himself, and his team, solving mysterious cases directly linked with Jane's tattoos. As time progresses, Weller and Jane develop an emotional bond due to Weller's protectiveness toward her after he believes Jane may be his childhood friend Taylor Shaw. He later is promoted to Assistant Director by the FBI Director Pellington . Season 2 Weller has a hard time trusting Jane after discovering that he and his team were used by her to steal information from the FBI and being, indirectly, responsibleof Mayfair's death. Their relationship becomes awkward and distant and admits that it's uncomfortable to share the same room with Jane. In Episode "Heave Fiery Knot" Allie Knight tells Weller that she is pregnant with his child and offers to let him be a part of the child's life, to which he takes a few days to answer due to his daddy issues. Relationships Jane Doe Kurt and Jane met when she was taken to the FBI to understan the reason behind Weller's name tattooed on her back. They both developed a strong connection and this intensified when he discovered Jane's scar, same mark his childhood friend, Taylor Shaw, got when they were kids. On season 1 they both work together on cases that are directly connected to Jane's tattoos, primarly to prevent death, end corruption and find out the truth behind Jane's own case. During this time, they develop strong feelings for each other but they're put on hold when Allison Knight assisted on a case. Allison Knight US Marshal agent Allison Knight and Kurt Weller had a semi-serious relationship for a year but their relationship ended due to personal incompabilities. They start seeing each other after a case puts them to work together, however they decide to split for the same motives they did the first time. It is highly implied that, right after Jane was taken by the CIA, Kurt and Allison were together again and she got pregnant with Weller's baby. Taylor Shaw Kurt's childhood best friend who was kidnapped one night when he was only 10 years old. He never stopped thinking and blaming himself for her disappearance. Family Sarah Weller Kurts' sister and him managed to mantain a close relationship and strong feelings despite their differences regarding their father's situation (primary suspect of Taylor Shaw's disappearance) Sawyer Kurt's nephew, even if their relationship hasn't been fully explored yet, it's shown thar Kurt was strong feelings towards him and they both enjoy playing board games on Kurt's spare time. Bill Weller After Taylor Shaw's disappearance, Kurt never trusted his father again after he became the prime suspect of the girl's death. They stopped talking for over twenty years until Sarah let him in at Weller's house while he was in town for his cancer treatment. As Jane's investigation progressed, Sarah and Weller explained to their father that Taylor was found and that he was no longer the responsible of any crime, allowing Weller to, somehow, forgive him. It all changed when, on his deathbed, Bill confessed killing Taylor. Quotes "You're my starting point." '' "''If your coming back has taught me one thing, it's to never give up hope." to Jane, 1.05 Split the Law ---- Images KurtWellerPoster.jpg|Promo poster Appearances ;Season 1 * - "Pilot" * - "A Stray Howl" * - "Eight Slim Grins" es:Kurt Weller Category:Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters